A Day at Work With My Dobe
by xXMiracleWhippxX
Summary: Naruto went to work with sasuke. Apparently, Naruto's Deffinition of "Work" Is WAY Different from what Sasuke had in mind.


DisClamier: I do Not Own :/ And I probably spelled that wrong.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, I said no!"

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. They have been arguing all morning. Naruto wanted to visit Sasuke at work today. And of course, Sasuke being the rude, teme he was said no. Those two have been going out for two years. Naruto has visited Sasuke at work once, and that was the last time he ever did. Naruto came and brought Sasuke his lunch cause he forgot it. And of course, Naruto being the dobe he was, Began to touch things. As in, Sasuke's Ruler, Desk, Documents, Telephone, Cabnets, Priceless Statues, Everything! He broke them all. And was Banned from ever going to Sasuke's job site again.

"Please Sasu, I promise I won't touch anything this time.."

"You said that the first time. Naruto, I said No."

Naruto than walked toward Sasuke, standing five foot, eight inches compared to Sasuke's six foot three inches. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, leaning upward to lick the shell of his ear, knowing that was Sasuke's weak spot. Sasuke shuddered. _Damn you Naruto, and your Uke ways… _Naruto gently blew on Sasuke's ear, whispering in his lover's ear softly "Come on Sasu, I promise I'll be a good boy.. If not, You can punish me later when we get home..~." Sasuke's pale cheeks turned a light pink as he sighed a bit, attempting to control his hormones.

" .. Fine."

Naruto smiled that cheesy, foxy smile of his as he ran to his bathroom to get ready.

"Thank you Sasu, I won't break anything this time, I promise~!"

Sasuke ruffled a hand through his unruly, black-blue tinted hair as he once again, sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto walked Hand in Hand together while they entered the building. They were greeted with various "Hello's" and "Good morning's". They walked into Sasuke's office.

"Okay Dobe, I have a meeting in 20 minutes, Do you think you could wai-"

Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips, connecting with his own. Sasuke moaned, as his back connected with the wall and at the touch of Naruto's body against his.

"N-Naruto, S-Stop I have a meeting to g-get ready for.." Sasuke whined.

Naruto smirked, his eyes glazed with lust and want as he eyed Sasuke body carefully. He then grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair, bringing her head back as he ravished his neck with his lips. Sasuke whimpered softly, closing his eyes as his breathing came out in short pants.

"I always wanted to fuck you in your office, Sasuke…"

Sasuke moaned at that. He felt his body become hot, and needy with need.

Until they both heard a knock at the door.

The two untangled themselves from another as Sasuke sat in his chair. Naruto frantically searched for a place to hide and hid under the desk.

"Naruto! Get from un-"

"Mr. Uchiha! It is good to see you again." Said one of the board members as the walked in through the door. Sasuke propped himself up and smiled at them.

"Hello all. Thank you for coming out this morning."

They all sat down at the round table. Sasuke looked at them all. They were five of them. _Piece of cake._ He thought to himself with cocky, Uchiha pride. They all began to talk about the new product that was released in Uchiha Inc. They found the product to be a huge success and that the stock markets were increasing as they speak. Throughout the meeting, Sasuke could feel Naruto, run his hands up and down his thigh, making him shiver. Sasuke let out a small gasp as Naruto unzipped his pants and tugged his pants and boxers down just below to where his cock was shown. It took Sasuke all his might not to moan right then and there, but who wouldn't when someone's fingers were wrapped around your cock, squeezing your shaft every now and then, while breathing against the tip?

Sasuke whimpered. Five pair of eyes turned to look at him.

"Is Something wrong Uchiha-Sama?"

Sasuke struggled with his words.

"E-Everyone, Out."

They looked at him with confusion written on their faces. He growled lowly in the back of throat.

"Get Out, Now!"

Chairs screeched along the tile floor, feet scurrying to the floor as the five board members left the room, closing the door behind them.

Sasuke moaned in relief. Letting his fingers rake through Naruto's hair. Naruto smirked, letting his tongue dipped into the slit, his fingertips glided along Sasuke's harden member. Sasuke bucked his hips forward, a low moan of Naruto's name escaping his lips. Sasuke let out a loud moan as he begins getting right down to it, bobbing his head and sucking as if his life depends on it. Sasuke's chest begins rising and falling more rapidly and for a split second, he feel my eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck," Sasuke gasped, arching up into the wet warmth of Naruto's mouth as he pulls back and starts his rhythm again, coughing around Sasuke's dick as spit dribbles down the underside.

_The dobe, he knows that turns me on more than anything._

"Oh, god, I'm gonna come!" I cry breathlessly, feeling myself slip away from focus, fear leaving with the blinding pleasure of my orgasm. Naruto seems to get the idea as he pulled his head back, stroking Sasuke's member roughly, opening his mouth and looking at Sasuke as she waited for Sasuke to cum in his mouth.

Sasuke groaned as streams of his warm, cum erupted form his cock. A light, pink hue settled upon his cheeks as his cum landed in Naruto's face and mouth. Naurto giggled, tilting his head up and swallowing what was in his mouth, a trail of his saliva traveled down his chin. Sasuke panted, as she leaned forward, capturing Naruto's lips with his in a heated kiss, smirking against Naruto's lips.

"Mm… We should do this more often, Huh Dobe?"

Naruto blushed, Nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah, We should, Teme.."

Outside The Office

The five Board members stood outside of Sasuke's office. Mouths open, red, flushed cheeks and blood flowing from their noses.

"Ahem.." One of the Board member's cleared their throat.

"It seems as if they forgot to close the blinds"

The five board member nodded mutely and stalked down the hallways, replaying the scene of what they just saw, in their heads.

* * *

><p>_ That was my First FanFic.. Dont judge. v.v I'll get better along the wya.. Hopefully.<p> 


End file.
